What Happens After This?
by Miskyluvs
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends finally beat Nuraku, but what happens after that? What choices will they have to overcome? What happens when Sesshomaru comes to find them? Inu&Kag, Mir&Son, Ses&Rin eventually
1. Just a Introduction!

**Inuyasha**

Introduction

Kagome made her way to the bone eaters well. Kagome was going back to the feudal one of the many times now. She has been traveling between her time and the feudal era for the time being because she shattered the jewel shard in to hundreds of pieces. So Kagome and her friends have been collecting and battling demons to get them. However there is one persistent half demon that has most of the jewel shard in his possession because Kikyo took it from Kagome. A little after Kagome she was dragged into the bone eaters well by a centipede demon, when she went in to retrieve Sota's (her brother) cat. After she met with Inuyasha, they met with a fox demon named Shippo who lost his father. Then came a long a lecherous monk named Miroku who has a wind-tunnel in his right hand. Finally they met with a demon slayer named Songo. Her brother Kohaku was possessed and was forced to kill his father and the other demon slayers. They all have or will have troubled or more troubled lives as time goes on. They all work together to gather the sacred jewel shards.

(Okay just a little thing to get it going. Okay the first chapter is coming next oviously.)


	2. WHAT!

**Inuyasha**

Chapter One- What?!

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!

Kagome and her friends finally stop for a lunch Kagome made special for them. They we're finally enjoying the nice peaceful day. They finally killed the demon they were battling. Tonight was the night of the new moon so they had to find cover for them soon. They didn't need anyone except for the four of them to know. However they wanted to eat the lunch then find a hut. Kagome forgot that it was the night of the new moon and was planning to go home after lunch.

"Hey Songo, can I borrow Kirara for a little while after we finish?" asked Kagome

"Yeah sure, Can I ask why?" Songo questioned back

"Oh, I was planning to go home and get more food and such." Smiled Kagome

"Oh no you're not! You are not going back to you freakish home." Stated Inuyasha still shoving food into his mouth

"Oh and why not?" asked Kagome

"You know what tonight is." Stated Inuyasha

"Oh my god I forgot all about it. But tonight is Gramp's birthday!" explained Kagome

"Who cares?"

"I do! That's why I'm going home! Songo can I borrow Kirara right now if you don't mind."

Songo nodded while Kirara transformed. Kagome was about to get on Kirara when Inuyasha stopped over to her and grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked back at him with a glare.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome then got on Kirara then left

Songo and Miroku moved the food just in time before Inuyasha landed on it. Shippo said a quite grow up then they all went back to eating.

Kagome thanked Kirara when they got to the bone eaters well. She gave her the rest of her food and told her she didn't have to wait around for her then jumped into the well. Soon after she jumped in she arrived back in her time. She climbed out of the well and out of the shrine. She walked up slowly to the house relived that she could take a refreshing hot bath and spend some time with friends and family also maybe go to school. She got inside and thought it was awfully quite to be her house. She walked around and finally came to the kitchen. She found a note on the window sill addressed to her. She picked it up and read it. They had gone away for Gramp's birthday and would be back soon. Also there was no school because someone had brought in rats and not all of them have been found. Kagome walked over to the table and plopped down.

'_If I knew this I would have stayed with Inuyasha and the others. At least I have the house to myself for a little while." _

Kagome walked up stair got a pair of pajamas and went to take a bath. Even thought it was the mid-afternoon she wanted to just lay around and read a book or watch some television. She got into a steaming hot bath and laid there for an hour. She got out, got dressed, and went down stairs. Kagome couldn't find a good book so she found some movies and put them into the television. She continued to watch them until she fell asleep.

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She got up and went straight to the kitchen to find something to eat. She wondered if Yuka, Eri or Ayumi were busy, maybe if they weren't busy they could do something. So she decided to call them up to see. She called them all and got the same response from each of their mothers 'Sorry they went on vacation with a family member.' She decided that she would go shopping by herself. She got dressed fixed her hair up into a ponytail, got her purse then was off to the mall.

When she got back she had bag and bags full of supplies and cloths. While she was climbing the stairs to her family shrine she saw someone approaching her. She looked closely and saw it to be Inuyasha.

"Need a hand Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Uh, sure." Said an unsure Kagome

Inuyasha took most of the bags from Kagome and climbed up slowly with Kagome. Before she could speak Inuyasha spoke before her.

"Kagome I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did. I should have let you come here. You still have a family and I should allow you to come and see them more often than I do." Inuyasha stated still climbing the stairs finally coming to a halt at the top

All Kagome could think was WHAT?!

_(Sorry it's so short!My wrist might be broken again i just found out after i wrote this and also i'm trying to think of new ideas.Cuz my old inyasha story sucked big time. If you can give me some ideas i would be VERY gratfull. Also it might take a couple a days to get the next chapter up. Sorry. R&R please and thank you. Missy)_


	3. Okay

Inuyasha

Chapter Two- Okay.

Recap- All Kagome could think was 'WHAT ?!'

Kagome and Inuyasha were quite the rest of the way to her house even thought it was a short walk. She opened the door for Inuyasha. She told him to take everything to the kitchen and set it on the table. Inuyasha did as told he didn't want to get on Kagome's bad side on her side of the well. He watched as Kagome went through the bags and started to sort through the bags. He watched as she started to put things away in the covers and the refrigerator. Finally Kagome stopped and looked through the bags yet again.

"Okay, I'm going to put these cloths away then when I come back I'll either cook or we'll go out to eat." Kagome said walking up the stairs

Inuyasha just started to wander around the house and found some interesting things and was going to ask Kagome what they were. He was wondering what was taking so long for Kagome to put her cloths away. Finally Kagome came down in a different pair of cloths. She had shorts and a pink spaghetti strap shirt on. She went into the kitchen and searched the cupboards.

"Hey Inuyasha, how about we go out for dinner?" questioned Kagome

"Sure, can you tell me what these things are?" Inuyasha stated

"Okay, that's a movie, that's a jewelry box, a timer and a trophy." Kagome said pointing to each thing then realized something then screamed

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Sota got a trophy and I can't congratulate him."

"Don't worry. You will get the chance. Let's go eat."

Kagome nodded and walked out of her house while locking the door. She made sure Inuyasha had his hat on then went to the closest restaurant. Inuyasha was still in his robe of the fire rat. If anyone asked she would tell them he was not from this country. Hopefully they would believe her. They found the nearest restaurant and a server sat them down. Kagome looked over the menu around ten times and couldn't decide on what she wanted. Inuyasha on the other hand quickly decided what he wanted. Their waiter came and took their order then left them.

"So Inuyasha, why did you come to my time? Was it just to apologize?"

"I thought I could come apologize and help you with what you need."

"Oh I see."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing at all."

Kagome just shut her mouth until their food came. The rest of the diner they ate in silence. When they finished Kagome paid for the diner and started home. They walked all the way home without talking to each other. Kagome was getting quiet annoyed with the quietness. However she let it be because she knew they were going to fight if she said sorry or asked him how long he was going to be here. They reached Kagome's home and went in.

"I'm going to take a bath then go to bed." Stated Kagome walking up stairs

Inuyasha didn't acknowledge her but went to sit somewhere. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to walk to her room to grab cloths then take a bath. She was in the bath for about an hour. She got out, got dressed and headed for her room. Kagome turned all the lights off on the second floor then went in her room. She slipped into her bed set her alarm clock to get up at 6 and clean house. She put her head on her pillow and fell asleep immediately.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch with nothing to do. He looked around the room and saw all kinds of photos. A lot of them had pictures of the family and Kagome and Sota. Two had an unfamiliar man in it. He looked somewhat like Kagome and Sota. Inuyasha grabbed the one with the whole family and held it in front of him until he fell asleep.

XXX

Kagome woke to the sun beaming into her window of her room. She got out her bed and opened the window. She heard and saw birds flying around and sitting in the trees singing. She got some cloths headed to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. She hurried down stairs to make a quick breakfast then go shopping for a present for gramps then come home and get ready to leave. She ate some eggs, bacon, and pancakes that she made. She left some on a plate for Inuyasha. She didn't know how to tell Inuyasha that she went shopping because he can't read and cannot work electronics. However she went anyways.

She went to a small shop a crossed town that she knew gramps went to once in a while. She had only 100 dollars so she had to use it wisely. When she got there it was packed. She squeezed through and found some cute things for her but found a lot of things for gramps. She hurried to the cash register and got out. It started to smell like old men and sweat in the shop. She hurried up and got home to see Inuyasha still sleeping. She rolled her eyes and started to wrap up the presents. She took her stuff up stairs placed it on her bed then went back down stairs. She placed her gramps' presents out to his favorite spot so when he came back he would find them. She had only been to his spot three times in her whole life. His spot was known by only her. Even her mom didn't know. His spot was the second oldest shrine on the grounds. She placed them by the back but in plain sight. She smiled then walked out leaving everything the same but the presents not. She walked into the house to see Inuyasha finally moving about. She noticed him walk straight to the kitchen then walk out with the plate already eating. He walked right by her into the living room.

"Inuyasha, if you need a shower just tell me. I'll get it ready for you." Kagome said from the entry way of the living room

"Yeah I'll want one I guess. Can you wash my cloths while you're at it?" Inuyasha said with a mouth full of food still gobbling it down

Kagome was about to scream at him but decided not to. She had to be nice to him in her time she guessed. She went to clean up the mess in the kitchen. It took her almost an hour to clean up everything. What took her the most time was the frying pan because she cooked everything in it. She noticed Inuyasha come in with his plate then sat at the table. She finally finished the dishes and sat down a crossed from Inuyasha.

"Kagome can I take a shower now, then after that get what you need so we can to go back to my time." Stated Inuyasha

"Okay… follow me. Also don't whine to me if you don't like it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyed and continued to follow. Kagome got the shower ready showed Inuyasha everything he needed to use then stepped out so Inuyasha could change out of his kimono. He yelled out to Kagome that he was in the shower. She hurried and grabbed his cloths and went to clean them. She took her time to clean them. She took them back up after they dried, and then went to get her stuff ready. She had everything together by the time Inuyasha was done. He came out smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I feel much better then I have in years." He smiled "You ready to go?"

"Yes let's go. I've got everything."

They reached the well and Kagome double checked everything.

"Are you sure your ready?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes I am."

"Okay."

_(HEY!Sorry it's taken so long. I did re-break my arm and it hurts to type and i've been getting some help from my cuz to right it but she's been making me pay her money so yeah. I'm really sorry. Please tell me how i'm doing. You can yell at me if you wish. If i have any mistakes please tell me i would really appreciate it. Please forgive me. R&R please and Thank you.)_


	4. Chp 3

Chapter Three- I Hate the Woods

Alright I know it's been forever but i had huge complications with my wrist surgery and my cuzin moved so i had nobody to type for me but i'm goijng to try to up date every other week or sooner. The first few chapters will be shorter cuz i'm able to finally use my wrist and i type very slow..for now. Disclaimer I don't own inuyasha or its characters i just write this storys for fun.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha reached the other side of the well in no time and started towards Lady Kaede's hut. They walked in and there was no one around. Kagome went in anyways and set her backpack down. She went back out to see Inuyasha smelling the ground like he was a crazy person. He stood tall and I could tell by his body language something was wrong.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Someone was here. He wasn't one of our friends; however I don't think he is a foe either. All I know there is something mysterious about this sent. I'm going to follow it." Inuyasha said

"Okay, let me get some stuff and we'll go."

"No I don't want you to stay here. I don't know how strong or what it is. I don't need to save your but anymore then I need to."

"Would you rather have me here alone with no savior or be with you and have someone to help me?"

"Whatever. Go get what you need and come on."

Kagome nodded. She went and got my sleeping bag, jewel shards and some food. Kagome shoved that stuff into a bag and went back to Inuyasha. He picked Kagome up with one quick sweep. Inuyasha started slow making sure he didn't make the towns people suspicions. Then as they were out of the village he picked the pace up. I started to think we were going in circle or lost. I didn't say anything until I saw the same tree three times.

"Inuyasha, are we lost?" Kagome asked

"His trail goes in circles and it disappears up here. So he must be able to fly or he took a way to fly. Let's stop here before it gets much darker. I'm not used to how it's light in your freakish time then almost dark here." Inuyasha said

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about it if you didn't always follow me!" Kagome exclaimed

Inuyasha huffed and set Kagome down and wondered off to find firewood Kagome presumed. She laid her sleeping bag out then got some of the instant ramen and some bottled water. She had it all ready by the time Inuyasha got back she had most of the camp set up. Which the camp wasn't made of much, a sleeping bag, a rock area for the fire and some buckets to go find some water. That was it. So camp was set up. She sat down on her sleeping back and waited for Inuyasha to get the fire started. Kagome got up, took the ramen over to Inuyasha and gave him the instant bowls. She figured that he should know how to cook them since he always is eating them. Though that didn't mean much. When she saw him figure it how she wasn't too worried.

"Inuyasha, do you have any idea who would have done this. I mean who took them?" asked Kagome getting up to check the ramen

"I've smelled this sent before when I smelled it more. But I can't remember who or what." Inuyasha stated taking his cup of ramen from Kagome

They ate in silence thinking over their situation. Kagome was complete confused about what was going on. She knew that no one was forced to leave because of the good condition the hut was in. Then she started to think, maybe something happened while they were gone and they couldn't wait. Kagome explained her idea to Inuyasha and he believed that she could be right. That would mean they would have to find them. Inuyasha quickly ate his dinner and told Kagome to do so too. After dinner they would have to get up early and head in the direction were the sent was going.

* * *

"Miroku, are you there? Kaede, Shippo, Kirara, are you there?" yelled Songo

"Songo, Is that really you? Oh my god it's so good to hear your voice again. What happened?" asked Miroku

"All I know is that when I came to talk to you I got knocked unconscious. What happened to you?"Songo questioned back

"I was coming to see you, when I too, got knocked unconscious. Do you know where the others are?" Miroku said trying to see if he could see Songo

"No, why did we have to follow that old man this far west. I hate these woods. They are way too dense and weird. I hope someone comes soon. I wish we waited for Inuyasha for once."

* * *

"Inuyasha! Behind you!" screamed Kagome

"I know. Could you try to help instead of standing there screaming! I'm getting my ass beat so if you don't mind help me damn it!" Inuyasha yelled back

"Okay you don't need to yell. I was trying to help!" Kagome yelled shooting an arrow and killing about 20 of them

The demons came out of nowhere. Inuyasha noticed a difference in the air and kept a close watch on Kagome but it was too late. A demon had tried to run away with Kagome and take off luckly Inuyasha caught him. now there were large amounts of demons coming from all angles. Then one of Inuyasha's worst fears happened he say Kagome being taken into the skies. He wouldn't be able to get her there were more and more.

"Inuyasha duck." said a man in mono toned man then he hear staff of two heads being called out

When Inuyasha got up he saw Sesshomaru, Jaken, AU-UN, and Rin standing in the clearing with Kagome. Kagome jumped off of AU-UN's back and ran to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was going to turn around before Kagome called to him.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for saving my life from that thing. Also do you know anything about our friends?" asked Kagome

"Hn, I don't know anything about them. I'm off to find some being who looks like an old man and asked for help and takes them somewhere in my territory. So far I have found nothing." Sesshomaru started to walk again

"Can't you be patient for like five minutes?! You said it's an old man who is really a demon who has people help him and takes them hostage?" asked Kagome

"You really are persistent you young wench! My lord does **not** have time for your silly bickering you…." Jaken started to say

"Shut up Jaken. Yes an old man who lures people to him. Why what do you know?" he questions Kagome

"We don't know any-"Inuyasha turned around when he smelled something off in the air

Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru also smelled something off about the area. Sesshomaru told them they were going back to his mansion and told Kagome and Inuyasha to come and help them figure out what was happening. Sesshomaru started to think that some of the other lands were trying to plot against him. He wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening.

* * *

"Miroku, I'm so hungry I haven't seen or heard from anyone. I'm starting to worry. What if nobody finds us?" Songo said delicately

"It'll be okay someone will come soon. I promise if I could I would help you out but I feel like I'm growing weaker every hour or so. Inuyasha will soon come to the savior and then we'll hear him whine and complain about us being captured. After all that it will be all better." Miroku said hearing someone sniffle

"Thank you Miroku." wanted to smile at him

* * *

"Operation X is going to take way here soon boss. Then their group will slowly start to dwindle and fall into nothing."

"Good, good, good. This shall be great. Then I will become what I used to be."

_(okay the third chapter is up and soon more will be coming up. I'm sooo sorry for the wait. My other story will also be getting other updates soon cuz i got my other story to my cuz before she left and she re wrote it for me so i could read it... Enjoy)_


	5. chp 4

Chapter Four-

_Alright....Not much to say but it's going to be a realllllllly short one but will have lots of information for what the story needs. But on with the story=)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters..._

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! The maids want to know what rooms to put those things in." Jakensqwaked

"Put them near Rin. Now stop your sqwaking and get the cooks to cook dinner. Now!" Commaned Sesshomaru

"Yes m'lord..." Jaken said scurring away

Seeshomaru sat down in the nearest chair to him, then he grabbed his head. Hearing Jaken grumble all day was not his idea of fun. He would rather have it quiet and have peace around him but he assumed that Jaken would be grumbling until the day Inuyasha and the human left. He heard a small knock on the door and saw Inuyasha walk in.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru barked not wanting to deal with Inuyasha right now

"I wanted to say t-thank you. And don't you dare say something stupid! I don't say that often so don't get used to it. I also wanted to talk to you about what is going on. Do you have anymore information about that old man? Where he lives? Anything?" Inuyasha barked off questions

"All the imformation I really have is he live maybe a little bit northeast of where my castle is. I have seen some pictures of him. Some of my solders have been spotting him near a village on the borders. That village holds many newly weds and younger people. I believe he is planning to try to capture some of these people and take their youth for his own. Kind of like how Nuroku worked. Now we don't even know his where abouts; if their working together or if Nuroku is waiting in the shadows waiting for the old man to show himself. I still have some of the pictures but they are pretty disturbing. Do **not **i say do **not **say anything to anyone. In two days we will be heading northeast to investigate. If you want to come you are most welcome. Now if you will please leave me I have some important deals to make withh the other lands." Sesshomaru stated pushing inuyasha out

'Now to figure out some more things. They be safe while I'm out and about with Inuyasha here." Sesshomaru thought jumping out the window into the night

* * *

"Sir, I was thinking, how long are we going to wait to drain them?"

"I will do it when I am damn well ready. Now if you want I could take your youth too if you damn well please!" yelled the old man

"No sir. No, No, No sir. I was just wondering how long I should not feed th-"

" You're not feeding them!! Go feed them now or I will kill you and you will be the first one to take."

"Okay sir. I'll go feed them right away."

* * *

"Miroku! Miroku! Hey Miroku, I hear someone coming. Miroku, are you okay?" Songo asked

"Yeah, I guess. I'm really tired and hungry. Maybe it's food."

Before Songo could speak she had someone shoving food into her mouth. It was surprisingly good. She didn't hear Miroku try to talk to her, she figured that he needed food too. The food stopped and heard the man yelling at him to wake up. Finally Songo heared him talking to him while he was eating she hoped. She heard the man walk away and hoped he would come back here soom with more food. Then she heard Miroku start to tell her what the man had said to her and explained what they could do to get out. What the old man was going to do and the way to the exit. Songo started to cry in pure happyness. They were going to get out and be free again to eat more food and not be chained to a wall of this mysterious place. Then her and their group would destroy the person behind this and be normal again. Well their normal.

_(Alright i'm done for now. Please correct me so i can become better. I would also love to hear some of your ideas. I might use them. This right now is coming right from my brain so ideas would be LOVELY! Hehe. I'm sorry if this chapter is short but it is kinda necassary. Hehe ~MISSY)_


	6. Chp 5

_(hey all. Okay this chapter is going to be a lot longer. I'm still very sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, but, I've gotten some ideas from some of my friends. this chapter will contain some Rin/Sesshomaru. Just to make it clear Nuroku isn't dead yet but it is further on in the story. Rin is about 16/17years old assuming she's about 11 or 12, Kagome is about 21/22. Just to give you an idea.)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. **

Chapter 5.....

"Lord Sesshomaru, Please let me come with you! I won't be a nuisance. I promise!" Rin exclaimed

"No. I won't allow you to come with me. You and Jaken will stay here to keep watch and out of my way." Sesshomaru said trying to keep his calm

"But Milord, Jaken and I always come with you and I can also try to help you! Besides Kagome will be there too! She can help me and I could help her. Then we could help you two if you needed it!" Rin begged almost pleading at Sesshomaru

"Like you would be able to help us. You can barely help your self. You are pathetic with all the emotions you show. If I had my way, neither of you would be coming with us." Sesshomaru started to yell at this point

What Sesshomaru had said caused something in Kagome to spark. Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was mad but now she was furious. He was standing next to her, however, he backed away only doing this because of the fact she was going to go off on him. He wanted to stay out of it and out of her way. Kagome scared him when she was mad. When she started to speak he was surprised to notice the way her voice was calm yet determined. However he knew she was bursting on the inside not showing it. Yet.

"You know what? Us humans are not as useless as you claim us to be. Yeah I show emotion, but I least I don't try and hide them from everything that moves, talk and show them! If I'm so weak then why do I have the powers I do?" Yelled Kagome losing her cool after the first sentence

"This is why I believe you to be worthless. You fight in battles and are almost killed if some one doesn't come and save you! You have nothing to look forward to and just get in demons way. Humans and demons should never be encounter with each other. One day your dear Inuyasha or myself will harm you and you won't know what to do accept try and fix it. The next thing you know your going to die at our hands!" Yelled Sesshomaru

Rin and Kagome looked shocked at what Sesshomaru said. Kagome found her composure before Rin. Rin who was still a tad younger was still in shock by what her lord had just said. She had never heard him speak ill willed about her or any other humans so this came as a shocker. She couldn't help but start to cry and ran towards the mansion. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha then to Sesshomaru.

"See what you have done! She looked up to you in a way I could never describe until now! I don't care how little emotion you have in you if any at all. But when Rin ran away crying I thought maybe just maybe you would show some emotions. Guess what I was wrong! For as long as she has been traveling with you, you would start to care!" Screamed Kagome completely fed up with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru just looked at Kagome. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome about to put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down but she moved away from both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She looked at them both then walked towards the mansion in search of Rin.

-X-

"Okay Songo, I'm about the get out. Do you remember the plan?" asked Miroku

"How could I forget it? You won't stop talking about it." Laughed Songo

"I was just so happy! I can see the keys he left on the wall. I'm almost out. Keep talking so I can try and get around in the dark. It's pitch black in here. I don't see how the got it so completely dark. Or it's one of the things that Kagome had mentioned one. A basement." Miroku stated the last few words under the clanking of chains hitting the wall

"Okay, so Miroku once we get out of the chains how are you sure that there won't be a lock or something on the door to get out? If there is one and they find us they'll lock us up. But not with out a fight of coarse. There is still a big IF here." Songo started babbling away

"The reason I know there is nothing on the door because when he walked out I didn't hear anything hit the metal on the door or clink. You could hear a pin drop in here." Miroku smiled to himself getting the chains off of him

"Okay, as long as you are right. Are you coming yet these thing have loosened considerably because of not eating much and the man loosened them when he came to feed us. I wonder when that was. It wasn't long ago. Hopefully he doesn't come. I want to know what is going on here. I've heard other people every once and a while but lately it's just been you and me. Oh my god Miroku it's good to see you again!" Songo almost yelled but kept it quiet.

"Okay, your almost out then we'll get the hell out of here.... There you go. Let's get out of here now."

"Wait! What about Kirara and Shippo!" Songo noticed

"Oh great were going to have to find them to unless they're with Kagome."

"I told them to run and go to Kaede's hut. I hope they listened for once!"

-X-

"Rin! Where are you!" Yelled Kagome

Kagome had asked a few people she saw if they had seen Rin any where. No luck at all. Then she heard a giggling. As soon as Kagome heard the giggling she hurried to try to find it. Searching for a few minutes she came a crossed a little library with Rin inside. Her back was facing the door and Kagome could tell that she was very tense by how her back was positioned. She walked in slowly and leaned against a wall waiting for the younger girl to notice. Finally not having the patients thanks to the no good dog demon named Sesshomaru she spoke up.

"Rin, are you alright?" Kagome asked surprising Rin

"Oh, Ms Kagome, yeah I guess I will be. I just don't see how he can feel that way towards us. Towards humans! Oh and Kagome are these your friends I found them sitting in my chair when I came in. I tried talking to the fox over there but he seemed to tired to talk and the two tail can't talk really.""Oh my god. Kirara! Shippo! I thought they got captured to. Unless they did and they got away. This means that Miroku and Songo are captured! Oh dear." Kagome said picking up Kirara and hugging her

If Shippo wasn't sleeping she would have hugged him to but he did in fact look very tired so deciding it best not to wake him up. She told Rin she was going to tell Inuyasha the good and bad news then ran out before getting an answer from Rin.

"Inuyasha! Guess who I just found! Look!" Kagome yelled lifting her hair a little to show Kirara on her shoulder

"Hey Kirara. Where's Songo and Miroku?" asked Inuyasha

"That's kind of the bad news I was going to break to you. They're not here with them. This just come to show that they were captured and either they got away or they hid in Kaede's hut. Which Shippo might have but not Kirara. So hopefully they got away from who ever tried to capture but Songo and Miroku didn't. I want to leave now. Also Rin and Jaken are coming with us even if Sesshomaru doesn't like it." Smiled Kagome

"Okay, but lets not tell him until we gather together and start our journey. Which we are leaving in about... twenty minutes I guess." Inuyasha stated

"Okay I'll go tell Rin and Jaken." Kagome smiled walking away happy

Kagome walked into the house more chipper then she had before. She didn't win the fight against Sesshomaru but she did win against Inuyasha in a sense. She knew that he knew that he would never hurt her or kill her. He still had full control, however, that might become a bigger issue when he turned full demon but he was avoiding that for the time being. She about reached the room when she heard someone yelling then hear Sesshomaru trying to explain something to the person but only came out with shouting.

-X-

Sesshomaru thought he would leave his younger brother standing there to wait for the selfish women to return or go find her. He also didn't want to stay there and get another lecture from Inuyasha for yelling at the women. He walked around to the back of the mansion and went in that way. He only came in this door if he was mad, bringing an injured back to get to the infirmary quicker only because of where it was in the house and when he was walking around the house to think and calm down.

He needed to try to explain to the child what he had meant by the words he had spoke of to Kagome. He didn't intend to kill her because he knew he could contain his powers. His brother was different, Inuyasha could control the powers he had at the moment but when he turned into a full demon he killed everyone and anything in his path. Sesshomaru had been studying this and when he planned to turn full demon, nothing would be able to stop him. Maybe not even him.

He followed Rin's scent until he got to a little library. He walked in to see her just looking at the ceiling. He noticed she had a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said

"What the hell do you want? Are you here to kill me?" Rin asked in a sarcastic voice

Sesshomaru looked at her with surprise. Rin had never spoke to him like that before

"No I came to explain to yo-"

"Why would you say something like that! I don't care if you were trying to make a point to Kagome that we are weak! How could you say that! You had no right at all. I know what you were trying to imply." Rin started to yell at the verge of screaming

"You do, I highly doubt that."

"Yeah I do. You were trying to imply that, the day that Inuyasha is turned into a full demon he won't be able to control it and will most likely kill everything and everyone in his way. And she maybe one of those people in his way or one of her friends."

Sesshomaru looked amazed. Mostly at the fact she could read him so easily. However why was she mad at that.

"So why are you mad at me?" He asked

"That you would say that to her! That you have absolutely no faith in your half brother! He knew what you were trying to imply too. I still can't believe that you would say that to her and make it sound like you trying to imply it to me to in a way! If you really don't want me to come with you could have done it another way accept by insult people!"

"I'm sorry for that but it was needed."

"The hell it was needed! There was absolutely no fricken need for it!" Rin screamed

"Don't you hear your self! You are not listening to me! I. am. sorry!" Sesshomaru barked at her this time

Rin just looked at him with shock. Sesshomaru had the feeling she was going to ask are you really but before she got to he nodded his head. Rin looked shocked at first than ran to him and gave him a hug. What happened next surprised both Rin and Kagome who was still hiding. He put his one arm around her and hugged her back.

"I want you to come with me. Along with Jaken. If you want I'll go and apologize to Kagome and Inuyasha. This is the only time you'll hear it from me so don't get used to it." Sesshomaru said in a stern voice

"Okay, I would like you too, but, It's up to you. You are the one who said it." smile Rin still hugging him

"And you're the one who mad me realize it." Sesshomaru smiled back

-X-

Once Kagome saw Sesshomaru hug Rin back she knew it was time to leave. She was already ease dropping of their conversation. Why do it on an intimate moment like that. She knew Sesshomaru didn't show this side at all. If he did he was about to kill you but she knew it would be different this time. She hurried out of the mansion thing and went to find Inuyasha. She had Rin's words going threw her head that Inuyasha might be able to control the powers he gets from become a demon then Sesshomaru's words he might still might hurt or kill everything and everyone in his path. It was all to confusing and she just wanted to sit down and used Inuyasha as her pillow. Luckily for her he was sitting under a tree. Kagome went and sat next to Inuyasha then put her head on his shoulder.

"What's up Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing much. Just a little confused a tired." Kagome said closing her eyes trying to listen to the world around her

Inuyasha just looked at her and shook his head. He would never understand women.

-X-

"Miroku, that was the last stall. Let's get out of here. We've searched everywhere in this place accept where the gaurds and that old man was. Let's go now!" Whispered Songo almost to quiet for miroku to hear

"Okay theres the door. We got our weapons back and we can almost concure anything. Lets go." Miroku said charging at the door.

He kicked it open and just started to run with Songo hot on his trail. He notice there were no gaurds so this guy that was holding them thought they either couldn't get out or they thought they were stupid. They shouldn't under estimate people who had to fight next to Inuyasha. Songo was glad they had made it to the woods but they would have to keep running for a long period of time to just get a good distance from this place. There was no barriers or anything to stop them from getting out.

They had been running for almost and hour and a half now and finally stopped for water and some food. Most of the food came from berries they found on some bush next to the river. After the had a quick break they knew they had to get going. Stopping meant they could get caught and something could happen to then. Moving meant they could survive a little longer.

"Miroku, How long have we been going?" asked Songo

"Almost three hours now. In another hour I think we should stop and make a quick bed, sleep for a little while. Go find some food, then we can head off again." Smiled Miroku stopping in a very dense part of trees "We'll stay in here. If anyone come in here we'll hear them."

"Okay, let's rest so we can get going again." Songo said laying under a tree

"Okay goodnight."

"Night."

-X-

"Alright you freaks I brought you some...some...fofood! Ohhhh no!"

"Oh no what?"

The man turned around to see his boss. He would have to tell him soon but not this soon.

"The prisoners, Their gone!"

"WHAT!!!"

"I thought I put the lock on the door but it looks like I didn't. The chains are still closed...I don't see how they got out..."

"You must have not tightened them when you left yesterday. You idiot! I'll have to wait till morning to look for them because I am not fit enough to search in the night yet. "

"Wait, I could do it for you."

"No, I have other things planned for you tonight. Meet me in the...."

-X-

"Okay everyone ready to leave?" Inuyasha asked

"Yep." Everyone answered

Shippo had imformed everyone what had happened to them after he woke up. He had told them that they had been attacked and Songo told them to run and hide at the well, but when the demons found them they had to go run and hide some wheres else. They found a place but kept moving so the demons didn't find them. They finally found Sesshomaru's mansion and someone had taken them in this day. They weren't sure what happened to Songo and Miroku after they left but they knew it wasn't good when they saw that they weren't with the rest of the group. KAgome told them the plan and they were ready. The group started for their long journey together....It would be a long one at that.

_(Heyyy! yippy chapter 5 is up!!! I'm so happy. If there are any mistakes, I am very sorry. If you find them please point them out to me and i will fix them asap! I would still love ideas from my readers. To incoperate what you would like to see and happen. Please R&R. Until next time...~Missy)_


	7. Chapter 6

_(Hey! Okay I know it's a bit early for me to update. The reason it's early is because I want to update the other story. This will return to normal updating after this week. Maybe every couple of weeks will be weird but after a while it will return to normal for the most part. Okay, On to the story…)_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

_Chapter 6_

"Master Sesshomaru, may we break for a moment? Ah-uh seems to be getting tired." Jaken spoke

"No we will not break you are fine." Sesshomaru said continuing forward

"You know Sesshomaru, you could be a little less harsh with them. Even though they can be annoying and stupid at times." Inuyasha yelled to Sesshomaru

"You're also annoying and stupid. However you're that way all the time." Sesshomaru

"Inuyasha, ignore him. He's just an arrogant so-of-bitch. Who doesn't care about people."

Inuyasha nodded and kept his pace. Kirara was flying with Rin, and, Shippo and her back. Ah-uh had Jaken as his only passenger. Sesshomaru glared at the girl. Sesshomaru was in front of everyone. He wanted to be the first one to get there and kill this demon. He wanted him of his land and wanted him to stop killing his army men. He could hear them talking among them selves.

-A few hours later-

"Hey Sesshomaru, we've been going all day and its dark now so we should stop and get some rest. With out rest you'll be useless in a battle. I know 'I'm an all mighty dog demon who could go days with out sleep unlike a human'." Kagome mocked

"Fine, Inuyasha, you go and find a nice place to stop while I find us food and fire wood. Jaken, you too look for wood." Sesshomaru said going in the direction of the river

"He's such a grouch. How can you live with him Rin?" Shippo asked

"You just have to be a grouch back. I'm not good at that though." Rin smiled

Shippo just looked at her with a disbelieving look. He couldn't stand the man and he had only been awake a few of the hours they had been going. He thought it was sad. He had seen how Sesshomaru treated his staff at his mansion/castle and Jaken, however, he sometimes deserved it for being stupid.

"Inuyasha, what do you want, ramen or fish? I only have a couple of ramen left since someone eat most of them." Kagome stated glaring at Inuyasha

"I'll take fish since, you don't bring enough ramen to fulfill my needs." Inuyasha said from up in the tree

"What ever. Rin can you help me find some herbs to try to give the fish some flavor. Since Inuyasha wont help and Shippo is still sleeping. Kirara is still very weak from the poison she had gotten from someone or something. They were lucky they got there when they did or she wouldn't be living now. The demon healers took care of her good but said she would be weak for a couple of days maybe a week at the most. Kagome was glad to be there when they were. She was looking for any herbs at all. By the time she had half a basket Rin already had two buckets full of all kinds of herbs, healing seasoning and others Kagome had never even heard of…(I don't know.. Having no ideas.)

"Rin, how do you know all of these herbs. I've been here a while now but I didn't think there were this many here!" Kagome stated looking at all the different herbs.

"yeah there are a lot I just know them because someone from milord's staff taught me one day. Jaken is oblivious to thing and Sesshomaru wont look or do anything that is a women's job. So I was on my own if I got hurt while we were traveling. I had to learn quick or die. So I did and got some more help. Now I can find almost anything everywhere." Smiled Rin following Kagome back

Once they got back they started to sort through the herbs while Inuyasha started the fire and put the fish on it. Jaken refused to help and Sesshomaru just threw the fish at Inuyasha and told him to do the cooking. Kagome shook her head and put some seasoning on the fish, then, continued to sort through the herbs.

After about thirty minutes the fish was done and Kagome started to pass it out leaving Jaken and Sesshomaru out.

"Wait! Why don't I get any fish along with my lord?" Squawked Jaken

"Well for one you're stupid for not figuring this our first of, second you didn't do anything, and third you stupid lord doesn't get anything because he was supposed to cook them but I ended up doing it so none for you since you didn't help. If you do want some you have to swear to fish and cook next time while you Sesshomaru get the wood and help get herbs if need be. Then the two of you can clean up." Inuyasha smirked

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and finally took a fish on his own. He went to a tree and began eating, looking towards the sky. Jaken also looked unpleased but also grabbed a fish and started to eating it. The rest of the diner was ate in silence. Once Kagome she started cleaning around the camp trying to make it look more tidy.

"After you're all finished we need to get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Good night all." Kagome said laying down in her sleeping bag facing away from everyone

-X-

"Miroku, did you hear that?" Songo asked in a whisper

"Yes I did. Be silent for a moment." Miroku said getting up

Miroku got up and peaked out of the opening they came in. He didn't see anything but continued hearing things moving around. It looked like it was nearing one in the morning. He thought they needed to start again. They fell asleep so that would help the only problem would be the darkness.

"Songo, we need to get going people are looking for us. We need to leave, NOW!" Miroku said in a very harsh whisper

Songo nodded getting up and followed Miroku out of the little hid out. They went straight to the river and decided to follow that. That would be the easiest thing to follow in the darkness. Soon after they reached the river they started at a run. Miroku was leading keeping an eye on everything in front of him and to the side. Songo was best at telling if someone was following close by. They continued to run only stopping for a minute to catch their breath then continuing. Soon they would come a crossed a camp….

-X-

Sesshomaru smelt two scents coming their way, then they abruptly stopped. He sniffed again and could tell Inuyasha was also smelling them. He looked over to his half brother and was surprised to see the look on his face.

Inuyasha looked joyful when he smelled the familiar scents staying in one spot. He jumped down to go see if it was really them. It was almost day break and that would be great. He hurried out to where they were and started to sniff around he came around the back of them trying to be a dumb ass. That wasn't a good idea. He got hit right smack in the face with a palm.

"Ow Songo! I thought you only hit Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha startling the two

"Oh my god Inuyasha is that you! I am so glad to see you!" screamed Songo

"Okay…" Inuyasha looked at her weird

"Oh I'm so happy too!" yelled Miroku and joined the hug too really creeping Inuyasha out

"Okay, why don't you go wake Kagome and give her hugs. Freaks." Inuyasha mumbled

He soon felt no contact at all. He went back to the camp site and everyone was jumping for joy. He sat down watching _his_ friends jump for joy to be together again. He looked up to Sesshomaru seeing his eyes closed. Rin was over welcoming them back and explaining what was going on and why they were with them. Jaken and Ah-Uh were at the base of the tree his lord was sitting in.

"Okay, since your back you can show us the way. We have to go get this demon before Nuroku get to him. Do you remember the way by any chance?" Inuyasha asked

All their faces turned serious as Miroku started talking. "I can remember it. You just follow the river." Miroku stated taking some food from Kagome

"Okay, we'll be going this afternoon. You two rest up while Sesshomaru, Jaken, Shippo and I go on for a while and check it out. Let's go." then Inuyasha left with Shippo with Sesshomaru following dragging a grumbling Jaken

Everyone watched and started to laugh and continued on their day. Miroku and Songo laid down while Rin and Kagome got the camp ready so they could leave after the men came back.

_(Okay here's chapter six… I am having a major brain freeze that is why it is not longer. I might not update for three weeks… I'm sorry but I need some ideas and my friends are not helping much…. I'm also working on my other story which I have it close to completion…Please R&R and tell me if there are corrections that need to occur. ~Missy~_


	8. Chapter 7

_(Sorry i have taken so long I won't make excuses besides for being lazy for not wanting to do anything. I will try to have another chapter up in about two too three weeks I already have a lot done so it shouldn't be too long. I am not however making promises. I hope you enjoy.. ~Missy)_

Rin and Kagome decide it best for the two to sleep while they prepared their meal for them. Songo look the most run down out of the two. She also looked like she had lost some weight. Knowing Rin was thinking the same thing they parted their separate ways to find food.-X-Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both had gone up the trail Songo and Miroku came from. Sesshomaru -trying to be smart- disguised their scents so know body or thing could smell them as they smelled them. They finally came to an opening in the trees and peered through. They saw what could be older then the two of them put together. Even when it look old it was polished. Inuyasha wanted to charge it; however, knew that they needed to continue watching until they knew what it was. The brothers looked at each other and started back to camp.

"Hey, What do you think that place is doing? There was an odd scent coming from that place that I did not like at all!" Inuyasha Stated walking next to Sesshomaru

"I'm really not sure. It smelled of both demonic and human blood. However I couldn't tell if the scent was evil or pure. For once I am not sure. You shall not say a word to anyone. If you do I will kill you." Sesshomaru stated

"You kill me! Hah you path- What was that?"

"It was near the camp hurry up!" Yelled Sesshomaru running past Inuyasha

-X-

"How dare you leave with out my consent! Now you all are coming back."

"I don't think so ugly! My friends are staying right here with me!" Kagome said as she knocked an arrow she also noticed ah-uh and Jaken moving the two away unnoticed and stayed with them

"You foolish girl you really thing a simple arrow will harm me you are-" before he got a chance to finish his sentence caromed let her arrow go

"You have messed with the wrong person! Feel my wrath!" As he shoot a large blast of energy towards Kagome

"Kagome!" Shippo transformed and went and got her right on time.

Leaving the place kagome once was a disaster."Lady Kagome are you okay?" Yelled Rin running to her"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you Shippo. I'm going to need you help Shippo, Rin." Kagome told them standing up "We'll have to fend them of until Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get back. Let's go."

-X-

"Kagome!" Screamed Shippo  
Kagome had been tossed into a tree and slid down not moving. Rin had already made her way to her looking over her best she could. 'Oh Kagome! How am I supposed to do this now! You we're they one who was holding him off! Were are you Inuyasha. I need your help.'

"Little one, are you done now that the Miko is done?"

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your on size you ugly looking thing."

"Excuse me! The last person to call me ugly was thrown into that tree." He laughedInuyasha looked over to the tree he pointed to and saw Kagome with Rin crying next to her.

"What did you do to her?" Yelled Inuyasha trying to stay calm

"I was only trying to take the two who ran from my home! They belong to me now."

"Shut the hell up asshole! If they wanted to belong to you they would have stayed." Inuyasha said drawing his sword

"Oh contrary, a few more days and they would have wanted to even if they knew it was wrong! Oops."

"Well guess what, you got another thing coming if you think you going to take them back."

'Oh man I shouldn't have released that information to them I have to go before they find out anymore!' "My master will be back to get them himself and you all will be dead!"  
And he vanished with out a trace. Inuyasha looked around and suddenly remembered Kagome. He rushed over to her and found that Rin and Shippo did a good job at stopping the bleeding and the bacteria from getting into it. He then also noticed Jaken, Ah-Uh, Kirara, Songo and Miroku coming from the underbrush.

"Is everyone okay?" Songo asked

"For the most part, Kagome got hurt slightly I think but she'll be fine. A slight concussion possibly. How are you guys?" Asked Inuyasha

"Okay, thanks to these guys, they saved our lives especially Kagome she worked hard to keep us safe for the time being."

"That's good. We should probably move so if he comes back."Everyone nodded then hurried to get everything packed and starred moving northwest.

Slightly towards the castle but far enough not to be close. Inuyasha took the lead looking for a spot for them to stay and put Kagome to rest and keep an eye on her."Hey I found a good place to stay! Right her." Yelled Inuyasha  
It was surrounded by trees and was closed off. If you to get in you would make a load noise to get in. Everyone followed in suit trying to set their things up in the direction of becoming comfortable. Nobody wanted to question Inuyasha's decision making. They let it slid and continued setting up their newly found camp. It was quite most of the night. People were keeping an eye on Kagome's condition. She had made no signs of getting better; however, no sign of getting worse. Rin was at Kagome's side when ever she could. Inuyasha was the same way. However the difference was-he didn't leave her side.

-X-  
By noon the next day Kagome still hadn't woken yet. Inuyasha was starting to smell the smell of sickness on Kagome. Still the smell was very faint but worried him. He figured his brother already knew because of his sense of smell also. Not going to worry anyone this early on he decided he would talk to Sesshomaru tonight while everyone was asleep. He would see if his brother could tell what sickness it was and if the could treat it before it became got up and moved to the branches of one of the trees. Trying to stay out of the way of Songo and Miroku while the tended to kagome and what she might. All their helping was useless because the smell of sickness was growing stronger each passing hour. Soon lunch time had come and gone and it was now dinner time. Songo exclaimed that Kagome had a slight fever but nothing to fathom over just yet. What they didn't know was she would be worse come tomorrow morning. Finally everyone was laying down to finally sleep finally over came everyone besides the too demons the knew that the time to talk was now or they would be screwed by the next day.

"Inuyasha what are you going to do with your human she reeks of sickness. We cannot have her around when she is this sick. She will just bring us down and we do not need that. You need to take her back to her time right now before she gets worse. I will put a barrier up to shield the noise you make. Now go and make it a quick trip so we can continue this mission before it becomes worse."

"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha questioned

"Because we may need her when we begin fighting this beast. Is that good enough answer?" he asked back

Inuyasha nodded his head and started to gather Kagome's things into her bag. When he was all set he gave Sesshomaru a nod of his head then proceeded when he nodded didn't take Inuyasha long to reach the well going at his top speed. He jumped into the well and continued out the other side to Kagome's time. Thankfully it was daytime here and could get some answer right away-hopefully.

"Old man, Kagome's mom! Is any one here?' yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" she asked walking to the door " What's wrong with Kagome?" asked Kagome's mom as she walked out the rest of the way to meet Inuyasha

"Let's just say she got sick over there because of a demon. So I think she needs a doctor right now if we want her to get better soon."

"Okay let's get her to the car now. We'll go to the hospital."Inuyasha followed Kagome's mom to this thing on wheels. He got in the back with Kagome in his lap not letting her leave his sight. The drive didn't take long but long enough. Finally getting to the thing they called a hospital and rushed her in. Kagome's mother rushed ahead of him and told the lady at the counter what was wrong. Someone with a stretcher came out and grabbed Kagome from him then ran back into the room they came out of.

"Now we sit and wait." Kagome's mom said

Inuyasha nodded and followed her to were she went and sat down. He had been sitting in the waiting room before someone came out and got them.  
"She is stabilized right now. Good thing you got her here when you did. She had a an open blood vessel in here head and started to get an infection from the open wound in the back of her head. Who ever closed the wound knew what they were doing and prevented it from being worse. Also the blood vessel that opened healed it self because it was not a major one but we made sure she was completely healed all around before we did any thing else. For now all we can do is sit and wait. When she wakes up we will do further studies to make sure there is no brain damage. Now it's the wait period and pray time. If you have any questions please feel free to ask any of our staff."

Inuyasha didn't here a word the doctor say. All he did was look at Kagome and her pathetic form. Inuyasha started to believe it was all his fault. Nothing this bad had ever happened before. He left her and the others defenseless. No one there to help them if they got into trouble. He went to the window and opened it and jumped out. He jumped up to the roof and sat there looking up to the sky. Paying no attention to the time of day it what seemed forever Inuyasha looked up to the sky and saw it was still daylight out. He jumped back down into Kagome's room and noticed some of the monitor things were gone and that Kagome's mom wasn't there either. He went and sat down in the chair next to her bed. All he could do was look at her and continue think this was all his fault. He could still smell the sickness on her; however, it was getting better slowly.

"Hello this may be a bad time. Should I come back at a different time?" asked a young man about the age of Kagome walk in.

"No it's fine. Come in." Inuyasha said getting up walking to the other side of the bed

"I think this is the first time that poor Kagome had been in a local hospital. I am able to finally see her. Boy does she look bad. Do you know what happened?" He asked

Inuyasha finally realized who this boy was. The one he met at the stupid play."Her mom came home from the grocery store and found her at the bottom of the steps. They called me over to help carry her since Sota was in school and her grandfather was off on a business trip. Her mom thought she would be fine home alone with the sickness she had. However we guessed wrong." Inuyasha patted himself on the back in his mind for coming up with that story so quickly

"Oh dear. I'm sure glad she knows you. Well we haven't met properly. The names Hojo. Yours?" asked Hojo

"Inuyasha."

"Oh I believe I've heard of you. Your the bad boy boyfriend that never comes to see her. I believe she has had it all wrong. You do care for her deeply and you are not sure how to express your feeling towards her. You are always there for her even though she doesn't think so. She can always come to you for her problems. You really are a caring person but you put on this faced that you are hard core and don't care but you do. Many people can see it except for her. Don't worry what we just spoke off is safe with me. I'm glad I met but I have to get going. I'll just leave these for her. Have a good day." smiled Hojo walking just looked at the boy who just walked out. Nobody has ever read into him so good by just learning about them then meeting them. He went back to the chair to sit down and think about what the boy named Hojo said.

-X- Back in the Feudal Era

"Where did Kagome go! Why did Inuyasha take her! I want some answers now!" screamed Shippo

Miroku was holding the little fox demon back from the young lord. Sesshomaru just sat there contemplating what he would say to the annoying little pest."Are you sure you are a demon? Could you not smell the sickness radiating from her body? Even the two tailed could smell along with Jaken. I sent her to her time to hopefully get better. Inuyasha took her because he can pass through. Nobody else. If you don't mind I am keeping up a barrier to keep our smell from spreading. Also to keep anyone else out. I can smell who if coming around. So before you ask I will know when Inuyasha and his women come. So shut up so I can keep my concentration." Sesshomaru said looking at kept their quiet while they ate the food Kagome left behind. Nobody was sure what was happening to their friends but they knew it was not good.

-X-

Back to the Hospital Kagome was getting better but she still hadn't woken up yet. These doctor people were telling him and her mom that she just needs some rest to build her body's system back up again. He was talking about some kind of blood stuff Inuyasha would ask Kagome about at a later time. He just wanted her to get better so they could tell the others she was fine herself."Inuyasha, do you want something to eat. You haven't left her side at all. Do you want me to stay her with her?" asked Kagome's mom

"No. I'm not leaving her side for anything. Yeah I guess you can bring me food. How about some ramen. Yeah ramen sounds good." Inuyasha said looking up to the older women

"Why hasn't the old man or Sota come by? Are they not worried or something?"

"No not at all. Grandfather went away on a business trip to America. And he can't get a flight back here sooner than the time he is supposed to leave. I don't want to worry Sota. He would skip school to come and watch his sister. I wouldn't mind but I want him to finish school. I have a feeling Kagome may quit I know that she will miss it; however, she'll miss you more if she can't return." She smile and walked out

Inuyasha groaned and leaned back when he heard a muffled laugh. He looked up to see Kagome looking right at him. He jumped out of the seat and ran out of the room to find the doctor. When Inuyasha came back he was dragging the doctor back with him.

"Well hello Miss Higurashi, nice to finally see you awake. This young man was starting to worry quite a bit for you." Kagome looked up to Inuyasha to see him look away "Alright lets check you over and get that tube out. How does that sound?" He said calling a nurse in

Inuyasha was shoved to the other side of the room while they looked Kagome over and took that tube out of her. He then noticed how much shorter her hair. He was going to start yelling until Kagome started violently coughing. He walked over to her side and just held her."Sorry about that. Most patients go through that with no problems we will mark that in your chart. Tomorrow we will start you out on how your reflexes work and so many other things. For now just rest and try not to talk to much. There is a pad and pencil for you to lose. I'll be in in a few hours to check to make sure everything is going fine. If you need anything just call a nurse. Good day." he said walking out with the nurses

"Inuyasha, how long have I been here?" she asked in a raspy voice

"Uh, about seven days. Why?"Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She looked up to see all the equipment hooked up to her. They stayed in silence for a while before Kagome spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless when fighting that demon. But I knew he was going to be fast and if we started running he would have tracked us down easily then made it harder for you and Sesshomaru to catch up. I did the only logical thing I could have thought of. I fought." Kagome said sadly

"I appreciate that. You damaged him pretty good. From that he gave us some much needed information. Now you need to get better so we can get back to the others. I know that Shippo will attack you."

"Yeah he may have to hold off on that. Because right now I don't feel up to doing anything except for laying here. I'll try to get out of her as soon as I can." Kagome said running her hand through her hair feeling how short it had become. "What happened to my hair Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up to her and shook his head. "I don't know I just noticed that also. I didn't get the chance to ask the doctor because you started that coughing fit and that scared me. When he comes back I'll get some answers from him quickly." Inuyasha said smirking

"You can't hurt the man Inuyasha. I'll ask him to be on the safe side. Okay." Kagome stated getting her emotions under control nodded and sat down and closed his eyes for the first time since they had been there. Kagome smiled over at him noticing how tired and hungry he must be. She also closed her eyes and fell asleep also.

-X-

Kagome woke up the next morning to have the sun shining right in her face. She covered her eyes and winced in pain. Inuyasha hurriedly got up and closed them."Sorry the nurse said you might want some sun light. I told her most likely not but she didn't listen and did it anyway. I left them open because she might have been right. I should have known better but oh well. How do you feel?" asked Inuyasha walking over to the curtains waiting for Kagome to tell him to pull them shut

"Okay but the sun is eve bothering me now. I need to get used to it again I supposed." Kagome said as the doctor came in

"Ah, I see you are still sensitive to the light. That is to be expected. You had your eyes closed to the world for several days. Since you fell back asleep last night I let you sleep. Now let me check you over and then get you discharged out of here to get some real food eh if you are alright with going home?" the doctor laughed

Kagome smiled slightly and left the doctor check her over. It took him almost and hour. Having to check all of her reflexes and motor skills."You have made an astounding recovery. Most people would be in the hospital for weeks after that kind of blow to the head. Also you should have still been in the coma. I am very impressed. Well everything seems to in good working order. I do however suggest some very strong sun glasses until you have become more used to the sun light. Also take it easy until you know you are fine. Keep to not walking much walk a little bit more everyday not all at once. Even the things you could do with your eyes closed take easy. Even if I'm only a call away try not to call for every minor thing. Your papers should be ready in a couple of minutes. Take good care. I hope you are able to get back to school soon."Kagome thanked him and got up and went to get changed in the privet bathroom.

After returning about ten minutes later she was dressed back into her normal uniform and ready to go. She sat down on the bed and waited for some one to come and tell her that she was free to leave. After a half hour one of the nurses that had taken the tube out came in and told her she could leave and gave her her discharge papers. Inuyasha and herself walked out and started back to her house. They didn't talk for most of the way content with the silence. Inuyasha however had to pick Kagome up some time during their walk because she felt like she was starting to strain herself. Inuyasha huffed but did it anyways not wanted to get 'sat' so many times. He carried her on his back to not draw so much attention to him or Kagome; however, that wasn't going to happen. He heard three girls scream when they saw him.

"Kagome!" All three girls yelled  
Kagome looked up to see her three best friends. Kagome nudged on Inuyasha and he let her down. However before she started walking away she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him along.

"Oh hey girls. How are you guys?" asked Kagome

"We heard what happened! We were so worried about you Kagome."

"Yeah these things do happen I guess." she said trying to get the story her Jii-chan had told people

"Most people don't just fall down a water fall into a river!" yelled Eri

"Yeah well my old doctor told me that I would be okay to go home after i did that. He said it would be a good way to rid my self of these diseases. We fired him right away." Kagome explained hoping they believed it

"Well I hope we see you in school soon we all miss you a lot especially Hojo." smile Yuka

"Yuka you should know that I'm with Inuyasha now. I don't want to go on any more dates that don't involve Inuyasha." Kagome explained

"Well if you get tired you know where you can go to!" smiled Eri and Yuka

"Will you two grow up please I'm leaving see you later Kagome -Inuyasha." Ayumi said walking away

"Wow she has gotten really snooty lately well it was good see you! Oh and by the way my and Yuka's families family business have joined and we have made so much bonding together. I think Ayumi is just jealous. You are not are you? Of course your not your our only _best_ friend any more well, Toddles." Eri said walking away with her new and only _best _friend

All Kagome could do was stand there and watch her old friends walk away. They could never be her friends if they treated her other friend like that let alone Inuyasha! That angered her very much. If she had felt better she would have put up a fight but she didn't have the energy.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked an angry looking Kagome

All Kagome did was nod. Not wanting to have to go through the trouble of telling him what just happened. She motioned to get on his back and they we on their way home again. Kagome stayed silent the rest of the way home only shaking or nodding her head to Inuyasha's questions. This worried Inuyasha. This only meant she was in a horrible mood and not the time to pick on her because she might be able to kill something or someone in her moods. He just kept quite and carried her with out a doubt. Finally reaching home he walked in walking up to Kagome's bed. He sat her down on the bed then kneeled in front of it. All Kagome did was look at her feet and play with the bedding next to her. Inuyasha kneeled in front of her trying to figure out what would help her most.

"Kagome what can I do to help?" asked Inuyasha trying to keep it nice and simple

"Tell me why they treated Ayumi so poorly. We've been friends since Junior high school. Than their families merge and they think they are better than everyone else. I don't think so." Kagome sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it all out on you. But that just makes me so mad!" Inuyasha nodded trying to figure out what the hell is going on his time was so much less confusing most of the time. They both turned toward the door when they heard some faint knocks occuring.

"Come in." Kagome said looking up towards the door "Hey sorry this may be a bad time but I wanted to come over and say I'm sorry that I got up and left today. I got mad which I probably should not of but they have been pissing me off so bad. They treat me like dead water and we don't really talk to much anymore. They just invite me to act nice. Making it look like we are still friends to their families but we really are not. I hate not having any friends here. Since your always gone I have nobody really. All everyone talks about is those two anymore. I took up archery and I can't do it because every time i try to practice I blow up the targets! I guess I have some kind of power behind it because while I was trying out I kind of blew up the target. I thought I could have controlled it." she laughed "Can you come see what you think of it please I know you do a lot of studying while not in school." she smiled

"Yeah of course. Can Inuyasha come to I'm still pretty weak from being thrown into a tree-" Kagome froze oh no she gave away her secret life. What was she supposed to do! Can she trust her? Even though they have been friends forever.

"What do you mean? What's going on? I want the truth. Is this why you have been gone all the time? Tell me now Kagome no lies at all. The whole truth!"  
"I don't think you can handle the truth. Honestly."

"God damn it Kagome! I've been your best friend forever I want to know what the fuck is going on!" she yelled

"Is everything okay up there Kagome?"

"Yeah mom everything is fine." Kagome yelled down to her mom

"Yeah Ayumi. I'll tell you everything but you have to show me what you can do with your archery."Ayumi nodded and walked out of Kagome's room with Inuyasha carrying Kagome down and out of the house."Mom I'll be back in a few I'm with Inuyasha. He'll keep me safe."

They started toward the archery field. It was a slow an grueling task. Even though it really wasn't. It only took a five minute walk to the field. It was enclosed and quite a spacey place. Ayumi got there first and had her things all set to start shooting. When Kagome had gotten off of Inuyasha she gave her best friend the go and she shot her arrow. After her friend shot the arrow Kagome's moth dropped. It was just like her arrow.

"Ayumi concentrate on a normal arrow with no power." Ayumi nodded her head and looked in deep concentration then shot the arrow.

It had no power. Ayumi looked at her arrow then at Kagome. Kagome came and took the qivver from Ayumi and got ready. She shot her first arrow at a different mark and blasted most of the rest of the wall away.

"Your not alone. Now let's to home and I'll tell what I've been doing for the last few years. You might not believe me" Kagome said getting on Inuyasha again

"Try me." Ayumi smirked

The trip home was not as bad as the trip to the archery setting. The place would need a lot of fixing up so they needed to get away quickly before anyone saw them. When they got back to Kagome's house they went immediatly to Kagome's room. They sat down and Kagome started her tale of her life for the past few years. When she finally told her what happened a few days prior."Wow that-is-awesome! Why didn't you tell me! I could have helped you some how. Now that I'm done with school. I graduated like two years early because I'm to smart I guess they gave me a bunch of test and then told me I could graduate early so I did. They even told me I could go to be a junior in College if I wanted to! Isn't that cool." smiled Ayumi

"Inuyasha are you thinking what I'm thinking? Let's trying it after I get everything I need and drop my books off." Kagome smiled

"Oh yeah Kagome. I've been acting like you for the past few years beacuse your grandfather asks me to do the same thing and I did it for you soo your done with high school too. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it. You had been gone for so long they wondered if I could do it for you and I finished in a short amount or time for you. Please don't be mad!" she begged

"Oh my god I love you right now. I thought I would never finish high school. Thank you so much. But what did you do when I went to school. You were always there?"

"Oh well your Jii-Chan always called me and told me that you would be going to school. Also I never really talked unless asked and I would try my best Kagome voice. I was always there to tutor my former best friends because they were not going to pass Junior High to get up to High School." She smile

"Oh, wow okay that makes sense. And you just finished my schooling right. So I don't have to come back as often. That most likely makes Inuyasha happy." Kagome smiled back "I then thought now that I'm out of school I should get a job. So I got a good paying job and I have already saved up like 200,000 so I could have it and I have the money I was goin to use for college to so I have quite a bit of money since I don't want to go to college I want to explore the world and learn new and exciting things"

"Wow. Well I have to go shopping for the past and get this one some food. I just have to find a way to get it all."

"Well duh! I'll help you! Let's go shopping. And if I can come can I meet some of your friends and what type of cloths should we get. Oh so many decisions." Ayumi said dragging both Inuyasha and Kagome out the door downtown to go and Inuyasha looked at each other and sighed tonight would be a long night ahead of them.

-X-

By the end of the shopping experience they had to call for a taxi to help them carry all the stuff home. Kagome just looked at all the stuff and awed what her friend just did for her. Even if she couldn't do what she wanted to do. They figured that they would try anyways. However before they did that Kagome wanted to see if she could she the Shiko no Tama. They got home got the stuff in the house and Kagome went up stairs and place the shards around her room. She went and told Inuyasha what she was doing and started helping her mother start dinner. She told her mother what had happened and how gratefully she was she didn't have to go to school anymore but she did need to know the stuff but she knew Ayumi would help her in any way that she could. She told Ayumi to go find something out if one of the bags and get something. After about ten minutes Ayumi cam back down."Kagome I don't see anything up there."

"Hm that's weird I thought I left it up there sorry."

"It's okay we all make mistakes." She smiled and continued to sort through all the things they bought. Inuyasha stood in the door way and watched everyone work while he did noting.

After dinner was a time that ever one wanted but everyone didn't want to come. Kagome gathered everything they would need and went to the well house. Ayumi told her family what was going and they believed her. Which surprised everyone. She told her job that she had to take some time off to go to America because a family member was deathly sick and they told her to come back when she could because she was one of their best employee.

"You know Ayumi it might not work." Kagome stated

"I know but I want to try. I don't want to be by myself anymore. I want to be with my best friend!" she stated back no even looking nodded to Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped first with everything they would need and that left Kagome and Ayumi. They got up onto the well side and held each others hands and they jumped together. They both had their eyes closed and thy were hugging each other tightly. They didn't open their eyes until they felt someone pulling them up."It worked? It worked!" yelled Kagome jumping up and down with Ayumi

"Alright enough with the fucking girly shit let's go to the old women to drop some if this shit of okay." Inuyasha stated walking away

Kagome wanted to yell sit so bad but decided not to. He was carrying all of the equipment and food. They both sighed and walked on following him."Dont mind him he always get like this if we stay over to long. Him and his sensitive nose. He hates it over there and to be frank I like it here too. It is so much better so much more nature and life is so much more presious. I'm pretty sure you will to" Smiled Kagome

Ayumi nodded taking in all the surroundings. Everything looked so peaceful and beautiful. The air was fresh and everything was alive and nature wasn't scared of people. They walked more than that what she could ever remember walking without a taxi. This was something she was going to have to get used to if this was the only transportation.

"Hey Kagome what do you use for transportation her?" Ayumi asked already knowing the answer but not wanting to hear it

"The things your using right now. Your have to remember that you are 500 years in the past. They still don't have the items of the future." Kagome smiled from Inuyasha's side

Ayumi nodded and trudged on. Soon they saw a little village come into view no house was bigger than one story but some did spread out on the ground. 'Weird' Ayumi thought

"Old lady we're home!" Inuyasha yelled "Where are you?"

"Now, now child. Ye don't have to be so load." Kaede

"Hey Kaede, can my friend stay here while we go back to the others. She need help controlling her powers. Can you do that for me?" asked Kagome

"Oh course I can. Now ye get back to your friends. Be safe."

"I always am when I'm with Inuyasha. Don't worry about anything Ayumi. Not being able to control your powers can end badly. Kaede will teach you how to use them properly. We will be back in no time. I'll explain everything to you when we come back. I'm not sure how long that will be but we will be back." Kagome smiled getting on Inuyasha's back go towards the sun

Ayumi turned back to the old lady and smiled.

"Were do we start?" Ayumi asked

"Are ye trained at all?" Kaede asked

"Uh I don't think so. What would consist of training?" asked Ayumi

"Alright. We start at the basics. Meditating, shooting arrows, forming barries and the most important controlling your power. This may take a while. Kagome is still in training but is very powerful. You are like me. You have spiritual power but Kagome there is something more to her. She is like a priestess that once lived and could over power any other being…." That would start Ayumi's training for the day the story of Midoriko and the story of this world compaired to the world she knows. The dangers and the life between humans, demons, and half demons. What each has to do to co-exist in this world to be at a harmony that hopefully will come someday.

-X-

"Do you think that Ayumi will do fine in this era?" Kagome asked

"I don't see why not. You are doing fine for the most part." Inuyasha stated

"Excuse me!"

"Oh shut up. Were close."

"Come on get in here." They heard Sesshomaru say "They have advanced we need to make a plan and a quick efficient one at that."

"Wait what do you mean? They are on their way to us?" yelled Inuyasha

"Yes we would have moved but then you wouldn't have found our new location. So stop asking questions worry about each other and lets go get these people.

"Well you didn't have to bite my head of jesus christ.I haven't been here longer than a minute and you are already bitting my head off bastered. So what did you guys come up with for a plan?" asked Inuyasha

"Well to start of with are you two all set? Arrows are full and you will not run out?" Kagome glared at him and nodded. She had finally found the spell Kikyo used to always have her arrows regenerate. Kagome wasn't sure about it at first but she tired it and work. Anything worked in this era.

"Alright after I put this barrier down they will come straight here so be ready. Ah-Uh will take the younger ones to safety when the battle. After they show up do **not** use up all your power. After watching these things for a week or so their master will not come out until he thinks we are drained. I'll give you a signal like throwing my sword into the ground and then everyone shall retaliate slowly then hopefully their 'master' will show himself. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded getting for a battle that hopefully end quickly and they could go back to hunting Naraku. They became prepared and Sesshomaru took the barrier down and it started. There was an onslaught of demons but Inuyasha got most of them on his first wind scar strike.

"Inuyasha, let some of us get in here too. How is out plan going to work if you start killing them all?" Sesshomaru whispered

"You can help to then everyone else will look defenseless and we will look tired then he'll strike. I've done this before."

Sesshomaru nodded and went back to battle. The humans just sat back and watched the two demons fight together. Already knowing the plan. As soon and the demon onslaught began it ended. Kagome looked around and saw no more demons.

"What just happened?" asked Songo

"Get down!" yelled Inuyasha

Before they knew it there was a large fire bomb coming at them. Kagome was to the side and hit it with her arrow purifying it before it hit her friends. Before they could thank their friend for saving them they heard a dark voice that was surrounding them.

"Ah, I see you are a miko. You two dogs in the back one is half inu and one is a full Inu Youkai. You are a monk and you, you are a demon slayer. What an interesting group. Especially you miko. I have heard about you. You are very strong and yet you travel with these demons! Especially that half bread."

"Shut up! You don't know my friends or me!" yelled Kagome notching and arrow and pointing it at the demon

"I see. You're a feisty one. I'll have to get a close up to you." Moving at unbelievable speed at her

Luckily Sesshomaru was fast enough and was close enough to get her away from that spot before he landed right in front of it.

"You want trouble demons?"

"Your damn right. You lay a fucking finger on her you are dead!" yelled Inuyasha pointing his sword at the demon

"Are you two smiting?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other trying to figure out what this demon was talking about. Then it hit Kagome; her Jii-chan used it before when he asked about her and Hojo.

"No we aren't so how about we get that thought out of you mind." Kagome said shaking her head

"I can see it in your eyes miko. You do want that half breed! It's the other miko in his life that is stopping you from having it. You want that other out of your-" he was cut of because Kagome started to scream

"Do not say that! I would _never_ wish that upon some one else. If you ever think to finish that sentence I will kill you! Because you kill for fun! Not for the safety for the people around you!" She finished pointing her arrow at him again

"Oh this is a touchy subject for you is it not? Is it because he will not return your love?"

"I said **shut up!" **screamed at this demon who was more than two feet taller than her who looked like a human but was not he must be using the bodies of the humans he obtained

"Am I angering you miko?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you are! Most people know not to annoy me."

"Oh what will you do? Shoot that little arrow at me. It won't have any affect on me. Like this touchy subject is." He laughed getting ready to attack

Before this new demon could say anything he felt a swarm of energy coming from the miko. He looked towards her and the sight terrified him. Here was this miko no more than the age of 20 over powering all the demons around him even the inu yokia that he had heard of for many years. Her miko energy was surrounding herself at a high power.

"**I said don't mess with me or my friends. I will not tolerate it!" She said shooting her arrow at the demon **

Before the demon could react the arrow hit him purifying him instintly. Before anyone said anything the demons that were hovering over them made quick hast to get out of there. The demons body was no longer there along with his presence. Kagome fell to her knees she had used up so much energy but she felt there was so much more in her then she knew. She needed to go and talk to Kaede or find Myoga to explain what was happening to her.

"Kagome, Kagome are you alright did you use most of your powers up? What's wrong?" Songo rambled of the questions worrying for her friend. She had never seen so much power from one person before.

Kagome shook her head and stood up. "I need to find Myoga or go talk to Kaede." She said looking deep in thought

Inuyasha looked over at his brother and was scared to see what he saw. His brother looked scared and his eyes were blood red. The only time he saw his brothers read eyes were when he was extremely angered or when he was in danger and was going to transform.

"Sesshomaru, hey are you alright?" Inuyasha asked waving a hand in front of his face

"I..I can't believed what I just witnessed. I have never felt so much power come from one miko or human at that. The last person to have that much power was Midoriko. Miko, what are you?"

"What do you mean what is she! She is Kagome who is a miko and only a Miko-"

"Inuyasha, please stop. What do you mean? Inuyasha, I think there is something else going on here that we don't know. Sesshomaru what do you know?" Kagome asked still in a daze

"I do not know much; however if you follow me to my house I have a large library of book which may be able to tell us something." Sesshomaru said

"Alright lets go find the little ones. Then lets go." Kagome said starting to walking towards where the little guys were

"Kagome do you want to ride on my back?" asked a dumb founded Inuyasha

"I'm fine. If we start out now we can make it a quarter of the way by night fall and rest there." She started walking away from the group

"What's wrong with Kagome? I have never seen her so distant and so mean to Inuyasha before." Songo stated

"She has just used so much energy and she still has a lot left in her. I don't know what is going on but I am interested." Miroku smiled

"Okay. I'll just go along with you because I am worried not curious." Said Songo "Like you should be."

"I am worried but curious too." Miroku smiled moving closer to Songo

"Get away from me monk."

-X-

They had traveled about a days worth and Kagome still had not spoken to anyone. Shippo stayed away from her fearing that her spiritual energy would purify him instantly. The only one close to her was Inuyasha. This was going to be a long trip not long wise but with the no talking was going to be long. The longer they waited to get to Sesshomaru's home the longer the silence.

_(Alright i hope you like. I would like some ideas from my readers to incorporate some into the story. Please read and review. I am still sorrry about the wait I am; however, gradutating early so that should help and wont be going to college until the fall. So i will have a lot of time to write along with my working hours. Enjoy. If you have any questions email me or something. ~Missy H.) _


End file.
